


First Annual Disney Marathon

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Reader-Insert, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	First Annual Disney Marathon

“Baby, give me your phones!” You screamed as you ran outside in nothing but a t-shirt and boy shorts. Today was your first Disney Marathon with your new fiancee. Two nights ago, she proposed and in celebration, you’d decided on another Disney day. Both of you took off from work and nothing, no case, no person, absolutely nothing was going to stand in your way. Holding out your hands, you waited for her to give you her two bedazzled cell phones. “No phones, no computers, no electronics save for the television, you, me and Disney movies. That’s all we need.”

With a smile and a peck on the lips, she reached into her purse and pulled out a cellphone, handing it to you with no problems whatsoever. “The other one?” More reluctantly, she reached into the pocket of her jeans and gave you the other purple jeweled phone. “Now go get into comfy pajamas and meet me out here.”

“Can you start on the blanket fort while I get undressed?”

“Of course,” you said with a contented smile. This was truly all you needed today - the woman you loved and some feel good movies. The good life. You called out to her as she ran into your bedroom. “Bring the stuffed animals! They wanna watch too!”

Penelope’s warm and boisterous laugh emanated from the bedroom, serving as the soundtrack to your blanket fort building. It took a ridiculous amount of rubber bands, all the chairs you had in the apartment, and three sets of older sheets to make the perfect fort, but once it was done, you were pretty confident that it was the best one you’d ever built. “What are we watching first?”

“Moana! I haven’t seen it yet!” You nearly forgot about that, but you don’t know how you could’ve considering Penelope had been so jealous that you’d seen it before she did. While you put in the Blu-Ray, she set up your stuffed animals. Her old blue bear, named Bearby of course, was sitting right in front of her. Your old stuffed Pikachu that your parents bought you when you were 7 sat right in front of where you would be, and in between the two of them stood two stuffed ponies named Sugar and Spice. “Do we have snacks of any kind?” she asked, sticking her head out from underneath the sheets. “Because if not, this whole thing has to be put on hold because we need food.”

Quickly, you turned around with a bowl in each hand. One was filled with Doritos and the other was filled with Hershey’s kisses, both milk and dark chocolate (milk for her, dark for you). “I’ve gotchu covered, lovebug,” you smiled, using the name you’d had for her since before you’d even realized you had feelings for each other. Best friends first, she was lovebug and you were lover girl. You dipped down and scooted on your knees underneath the sheets so that you were sitting at her side. “Let the First Annual Fiancees’ Disney Marathon commence!”

“To many more,” she replied, holding up her mug of hot cocoa to yours. “But not too many, because I’d like to be celebrating our First Annual Wives’ Disney Marathon sooner rather than later!”

“Seconded!” You laughed, leaning into her and turning on the movie. 

The minute you’d walked out of the theater from seeing Moana the first time, you’d downloaded the soundtrack, so as the music started up, you sang along under your breath; you didn’t want her to have to hear you sing when she was trying to enjoy something for the first time. But after a while, she must’ve noticed the subtle movements of your lips. “You can sing if you want to, lover girl,” she spoke, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“Thank you, lovebug.” That was actually a relief because when you wanted to belt something out it was really difficult not to. Towards the climax of the movie, you pointed to the screen excitedly. “I love this part. Moana’s grandma is fucking awesome!” The part you loved most brought tears to your eyes and when you looked up, you saw the same thing reflected in Penelope’s eyes. The fact that she could get into Disney movies as much as you could was an absolute necessity for a relationship - good thing you’d known Penelope was a slut for Disney before you started dating.

As the movie ended, she hugged you tighter. Somehow, you ended up propped against her with your head against her chest. “That was amazing,” she said. “I think it might become a favorite really quickly.”

“Right?!” That’s exactly what you’d thought when you first saw it, but you wondered if it had just been the hype at the time. “Are you ready for the next movie?”

“Yes!” She exclaimed. “Tangled or Mulan next?”

“Mulan! Then Tangled…then Beauty and the Beast…and then maybe Aladdin.”

Penelope laughed into the top of your head, her breath gently blowing your hair around. “Are we going to be up all day and all night watching Disney movies?”

“Yea probably,” you replied matter of factly. “Problem with that?”

“None at all.”


End file.
